


Won’t you give up?

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara Swearing, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Deleted Scenes, Determination (Undertale), Fights, Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk keeps dying, Gave up giving up, Gen, Genderfluid Frisk, Giving Up, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lies, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Memory Related, Multiverse, No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, One Shot, POV Frisk, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Poor Frisk, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Papyrus asked, annoyance leaked out like venom.No one fully understood Papyrus’ question.Frisk tilts their head, bangs covering their closed eyes as their usual poker face turned into a cheerful smile.“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”“I WISH YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH...”Papyrus sighs,“SINCE IT IS ALREADY YOUR 2,000,000,001ST RESET IN DESTROYING THE TRUE PACIFIST ENDING.”Frisk straightened their posture and twirled their butter knife."Yet you still haven’t given in to my offer, Papyrus.”





	Won’t you give up?

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk’ Point of View on their timeline with Papyrus. Raindrops and morning dew yay~  
> Not a prologue, it's what's happening in between.
> 
> *I should write more Frisk’s POV.
> 
> P.S. I got tired of typing RESET along the way.... Yeah.

**[NEW GAME]** _CONTINUE_

A term used to make others believe this isn’t a RESET, the Pacifist knows they are being played with. At first, Frisk thought this was a mere coincidence: Falling down Mt. Ebott, befriending everyone, seeing new people and places, falling in love and dying a lost cause… Frisk thought everything they did was at their own accord. They wanted everyone to be happy yet… Everything they did wasn’t enough.

 

 **[RESET]** _CONTINUE_

 

Frisk began to feel nauseous; they began to ACT outside their usual line of deeds. Small instances of insults, flirts, sass and backstabbing down to the literal sense, Frisk knew they weren’t beyond consequence of their actions, but when did they begin to kill others? Frisk couldn’t understand themselves. Flowey said it was because they got a taste of POWER, but that isn’t the thing. Frisk knows that isn’t the reason. It was something deeper, something no one believed in. Frisk believed people were using them, using them to do bad deeds. In a way, it made sense because Frisk doesn’t remember so much about their past. All they can remember is falling down the hole and landing on golden flowers. Who was their family? Why did they come here? What was their purpose? Frisk knew only later why they did this, but why so late? Frisk couldn’t understand it. _They want out._

 

 **[RESET]** _CONTINUE_

 

However, the entity in their head called Chara laughed it off. Chara is the first human that fell to the Underground, but something happened in a village with Flowey. Due to intense EMOTIONS and DETERMINATION, the duo revives and then seeks havoc and destruction at its wake. They did this all for the sake of ideals and boredom. Yes. Those two are twisted because of the lack of EMOTIONS. It’s unfortunate how Chara killed Flowey in the end. Frisk also hates that ending because not only is everyone dead and Sans will never fully trust them now, but Chara gets stronger and manipulates them in their route – The True Pacifist Ending. Frisk hates it. They never wanted to get the True Genocide Route but it happened because of _something_. But no matter how much Frisk denies they had anything to do with the genocide, **that** genocidal apparition said their denial was their way of justifying their actions. That chocolate demon even taunted them for being a moody cold-blooded partner-in-crime and said not to worry about it since they won’t interfere anymore. Frisk believed them, forgetting the fact Chara lies a lot. So much, that Frisk ends up apologizing and hurting themselves because of the enormous guilt in their chest.

Because of DETERMINATION, Frisk gained the ability to RESET and never needed to face the consequence.

Because of DETERMINATION, Frisk suffers in sudden bouts of involuntary actions which they have to handle for the rest of the timeline.

 

[TRUE RESET] _CONTINUE_

 

TRUE RESET? Frisk laughs to themselves, lying on the bed of flowers as tears fall down their eyes. There is no such thing as a TRUE RESET if someone remembers. Frisk knows their ability isn’t perfect. Chara says they’ll give them a chance to redeem themselves but what’s the point if you’ve crossed a path you can never go back to? Frisk hates it, especially when they wake up to see their area distorted. Because of the RESET, Frisk began to see the Underground as a HOME. Frisk doesn’t want to leave it, but they know they have to leave it. **It was their responsibility.** Frisk tried to stay: living with Toriel, hanging around with the skeleton brothers, interning under Undyne, helping Alphys, acting with Mettaton and more… But if the CALL didn’t work, something else did. It’s as if the whole world decided to shape back to the original plot and decided that it’s either you die or you continue. Oh Frisk tried to be stubborn, but the friends around them suffered. Frisk hates it. They didn’t want anyone to suffer, but neither do they.

 

 _TRUE RESET_ **[CONTINUE]**

 

Frisk tried to talk to someone about their problems, problems involving implicit force and the inevitable end, but their mouth refused to utter a word. Frozen in place, Frisk realized for the first time that their entire existence was a set of actions. Them as Frisk was a Pacifist simply because of their ACTIONS alone. Without it, they were a player. No one would know them. Frisk would simply be known as a Human with a random name. Frisk hates it yet they know they weren’t alone. Chara had the same predicament, but they wouldn’t understand Frisk’s problem because they are dead. Frisk was alive and this is Frisk's body. Frisk should be able to do whatever they wanted to do. _But that wasn’t the case was it?_ Frisk tries to be PATIENT though. There has to be a meaning to this. The reason why there are times they repeat their mistakes when they don’t mean to. Frisk decided to go to Sans for HELP. They know Sans really well. They trust Sans with their whole being, even if there are times Frisk stuffs the thoughts of killing the skeleton at the back of their head. Sans was their best friend/lover. Sans did the best to his ability, trying to understand and help them back at their feet but then…

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

They died. Frisk doesn’t know what really happened that caused them to die, but they died and when they woke up… They were back at the flower bed. Frisk cries, wiping their eyes. Sometimes, they wake up as a child. Sometimes, they wake up as a girl. Sometimes, they wake up as a guy. Sometimes, they wake up as an adult. Sometimes, they wake up as an old person. Sometimes, they wake up as a hybrid. Sometimes… Sometimes, Frisk holds the stick up in the air and tries to stab straight into their SOUL. But no matter how hard they try, Frisk will wake up and find themselves in a bed of flowers - rotten or different, alone or together, knowledgeable or forgetful… but always at the beginning of an adventure. Frisk doesn’t understand why DETERMINATION is this way. Why people envied them for their ability to SAVE and LOAD? **Frisk hates it.** Frisk hates how all of their hard work is for naught. Sure, Frisk realized how useful resetting would do if you destroyed someone’s feelings or a place, but if it disabled the ability to let things stay in permanent … This ability wasn’t worth it. Everyone just kept changing.

 

**[RESET]**

 

Sometimes, everyone is switched in roles. Sometimes, everyone is acting differently. Sometimes, the places change. Sometimes, someone new comes in. Sometimes, someone dies before everything began. Everything was being blown out of proportion all because of this stupid ability. Frisk tried talking with the scientist group: Human and Monster. Even against the demands of Chara, the brunette allowed research to occur regarding their ability. Gaster was delighted. Sans was silent. Alphys grew worried.

 

 ~~TRUE RESET~~ **[CONTINUE]**

 

Frisk knew Gaster must have plans to be able to stop this horrid ability. No. They were wrong for the how manieth time. People began to gain the ability, including Sans. Sans… Of all the people it had to be, it had to be Sans. And it seems the multiverse, the name Gaster gave to the different universes, that Frisk existed in decided to punish their ACT.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Frisk didn’t notice it of course, too focused on the bizarre events that distorted even the greatest of minds. _Gaster changed._ Doing damage control, they realized too late that the SOUL project had been forgotten. None of the scientists remembered. Both human and monster, none of them recalled the progress. **Frisk was back to zero.** They were stuck with this ability and if they didn’t want others to go crazy or increase the fluctuations in the timelines … Frisk had to keep the ability close at heart. Frisk didn’t know what to do anymore. _They were afraid._ Frisk was in a world where: their actions weren’t theirs, their speech is limited and aligned to a certain goal, their memories geared to whatever those outside their perception wanted. Frisk was a prisoner. Frisk was someone’s puppet with strings and a stitched mouth _yet Frisk still continues to cry for HELP._

 

But no one could help them.

 

 [SAVE]  LOAD

 

Frisk walks out because they’re out of the Ruins, heading to a home they have no memories of. Each step makes them remember the sound of plates, the voice of laughter and the feeling of warmth. It was blurry. It made the Human run faster, scared that this was all a dream. Yes. All this would make sense if the Human was in a dream. _Yet Chara was laughing at them._ Before they could enter the house, something came crashing down on them. Frisk screamed and opened their eyes.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

If Frisk had a fairy godmother, they’d ask the entity to take their ability away. It hurts that Frisk is hurting their friends and family. A family they never had. They may have always wanted a family, but never fully attaining them because of unknown REASONS. _The Ending everyone wanted shattered because of a single RESET._ Sans no longer believed in their little promise of NO RESETS because once they fall, another would take their place. A human or monster with the ability to RESET…

 

**[RESET]**

 

One wrong MOVE and Frisk is back to the living with a stick on hand. Frisk wants out, but there are no EXITs to this game of LIFE. Even Death’s scythe won’t let their SOULs lay to rest. Frisk ran out of tears and laughed when they began to shed flowers instead. Sometimes, they could no longer open their eyes. They don’t know the color of their eyes anymore with the amount of RESETs done. Their eyes could no longer be opened, voluntary or not. Flowey says they could if they wanted to. Frisk didn’t. **They wanted everything to END.** Stop the RESETs, but not DELETE the world. Remove DETERMINATION, but not their WILL. Take their ABILITY, but not their LIFE. Frisk feels like the timelines taught them to be a contradiction. Frisk lied. When they said they wanted everything to END, they meant they wanted this person called Frisk to END. If Frisk had done so much things to make a difference, will those around them continue to love them when they realize Frisk is nothing more but a puppet? The entity everyone sees right now is a Human, not Frisk nor Chara. This person who entered the Underground or the realm outside their own…

**This was the Player.**

Frisk accepted this fact. What they don’t accept is the fact the Player vanishes and they enter their place. Everything they did all the actions and words spoken… is this simply a way to build a character the player wanted them to be as?

 

* * *

**[NEW GAME]**

 

Too much metaphysical aspects in life are pushed in the back of their head (like what they did to Chara) and Frisk continues on to the best of their ability to be… **A True Pacifist**. It doesn’t have to be a goodie-two shoe flirt nor does it have to be an idealistic child, Frisk pushes themselves to the limit for everyone’s happy ending. _TRUE PACIFIST. TRUE PACIFIST. TRUE PACIFIST. TRUE PACIFIST._ Frisk wants everyone to live happily, struggling to not die or have the ability of RESET be used during the Post-Pacifist route. Sometimes, they were able to bring Gaster back to life. Sometimes, they got Flowey to come out to the Surface. Sometimes, they are separated from Chara. Sometimes, they have Asriel with them. Sometimes, they are able to grow up into an adult but in a dystopia where monsters and humans are disgusted with each other. Frisk twitched, their hand shook as they sat on the table waiting for Toriel’s pie. Frisk knows they understand what’s happening around them, but they refuse to. Don’t you have the same experience as well? If you know you’re the cause but you continue to make it worse; if you thought you know the answer when you know it won’t work; if everyone around you supports you when in fact you know that you’re all alone in this endeavor?

 

[RESET]

 

Chara’s wondering why Frisk isn’t crying anymore. Frisk simply stares at Chara, already experienced this more than a thousand times and more. Do you think Frisk will give them the luxury of showing emotion? Chara broke everyone already. They’ve seen it with their very own eyes. Not just Chara, but everyone else can break the other. It was a destructive cycle that the Human had to watch. Sometimes, if Frisk wants it all to END…. They would stop eating and accept the ATKs of monsters. Frisk decided to take a new route. _Frisk decided to stop caring._ They didn’t care if their STATS dropped; they simply wanted to get to the True Pacifist Ending. It worked. The feeling of hopelessness was dulling, but the feeling of emptiness formed. Chara took advantage of this _together with the Players._ It seems FUN level was low in them. Frisk didn’t give a damn anymore. Let the Players hate, let them experiment, let them ruin everyone’s lives… Maybe… Just maybe… They’ll stop _?_

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

It worked. Frisk noticed they got to go to school more, but human children bullied them and such. The lessons begin to grow repetitive and basic since Frisk saw this when they were an adult in several timelines. Frisk holds on to Flowey, not trusting Chara since it seems they are tricking them that they know _even when they don’t._ Flowey somewhat knows, but doesn’t know. That was enough for them.

 

[RESET]

 

Another RESET while Frisk was in the middle of tooth brushing, the human woke up to find themselves being watched by Sans. Frisk walks further, knowing the skeleton knows so much and yet so little of the situation. Trapped in a GAME, Frisk could not be stopped unless… Frisk paused.

 

[RESET]

 

Gaster pulled them into the void, screaming Wingdings as they stared at the black entity. Frisk could feel a green glow on their SOUL, their SOUL which was supposed to be dead. Frisk wanted to get out. Frisk knew if they died now, there wouldn’t be any pacifist or genocide. Gaster started following them, removing any harmful material/weapon in sight. Sans did the same and Papyrus laughed at the silliness of the antics. However despite knowing Frisk’s problem, none of the monsters or humans did any help to the pacifist. Frisk was alone because they had to be alone in the start. And for the end to become a start, Frisk had to die one way or the other. The Timeline has grown creative in all of these.

 

[RESET]

 

Sans wants to help them, just like all of the other times or is Sans trying to help himself against another RESET? It must be the latter. _Everyone is like a pendulum._ When one acts, the rest follow unless you were out of the system. Frisk looks at their wrists, still brilliant red from the last RESET. _When have they tried to cut?_ Frisk can taste something bitter in their mouth. _When have they started to take drugs?_ Frisk finally opened their eyes. _When did they have eyes as brilliant as sapphire?_

 

[RESET]

 

Frisk dates everyone again. Lover, best friends, rivals, etc. Frisk could not feel their SOUL anymore. They feel numb but they kept this secret to themselves. Falling deeper and deeper to the abyss, the Human loses themselves into the system. Will accepting everything end the pain or will it grow worse? Will destroying everything end the Hope they wanted to protect or will it flourish? Frisk wants someone to answer them as they fall head first to a place of no return. **They don’t want to die, but they have to.**

 

[RESET]

 

Chara is starting to find out what’s wrong, but Frisk refuses to respond. _They want to die, but there is so much people who will suffer._ Chara laughs and says they have the solution for it. In the SOULLESS Pacifist ending, Chara kills everyone. This happened over and over, but Frisk did nothing. They were tired.

 

[RESET]

 

Chara is continuing to possess the body while Frisk huddles in a corner. They are tired. They are so tired and nothing they do is permanent. Why can’t Chara understand this? Why can’t they stop killing and give up? Chara paused, looking down at them with a confused expression. Why is this ghost talking about DETERMINATION? What does DETERMINATION got to do with their feelings damn it!

 

[TRUE RESET]

 

Frisk finally takes control after their morality slaps them with a knife. No seriously, Chara was threatening to kill them in their own mind and Frisk will be damned if they die on their own sanctuary, their own head with feelings and thoughts. Frisk gave up, but to a certain extent. They still have to give a True Happy Ending for their friends and families remember? Nothing else matters. Toriel is worried together with Undyne and Sans. They begin to guard the Human while Frisk sleeps. It was a warm feeling, but it isn’t reaching the Human falling down to the dark bottom.

 

[RESET]

 

Frisk is offered with Papyrus’ Spaghetti, it always makes their face crunch up. Out of all of the things they’ve tasted in their whole stay in the Underground, Frisk realized that it was only Papyrus’ spaghetti that always elicits this unknown emotion. No matter how hard they try to get used to the taste together with Chara but it always makes them shiver and swallow hesitantly. No ITEM deviates from the original texture and HP heal except for Papyrus’ spaghetti on that specific time and on that specific event. **Dating Papyrus** was the same as always except for that one FOOD ITEM. When they ask Sans, the smaller skeleton simply said they were thinking too hard on this. Frisk looks back at Papyrus who hums cheerfully outside the house. Chara face palmed, asking them why they suspect Papyrus, of all the monsters in the vicinity, to remember the loops?  _If the skeleton does remember_ , Chara points out another thing to think about, _just try to recall the other monsters who also remember in some of our RESETs?_ Frisk understood that logic, recalling how each one of them deviated from their original role after learning what they did…. But is Papyrus really as useless as Chara portray them as?

Heh. Frisk somewhat agrees, fallen down on the icy floor while they played golf. Papyrus fussed at them, coming over to pick them up their feet as Sans watched them with a smile.

 

[SAVE]

 

Out of all the monsters, Papyrus had no job both in the Underground and at the Surface. Papyrus refuses to hurt anyone. Papyrus gives useless advice. Papyrus is sometime replaced with another character such as Gaster or an anonymous. Everyone knows him, but sees him linked with either Sans or Undyne. Papyrus can only be noticed by using his font and exaggerated actions.

Papyrus noticed Frisk was staring down at the waterfall in the dump. Picking them up and giving them a piggyback ride, the skeleton promised Frisk that he’ll make some spaghetti for them so they’ll cheer up.

 

* * *

 

**[NEW GAME…?]**

 

For the first time, Frisk realized as they turn around the entrance, Sans wasn’t coming.

**Sans was gone.**

Frisk panicked and called out to Papyrus. They didn’t care if they would get caught or the repercussions but if anyone they know disappeared from the timeline, Frisk wanted it fixed. They don’t know how, but it has to be fixed. They don’t know why they called for Papyrus, but that was the first thing they thought of. _Sans has a brother._ The sound of footsteps nearing their area. _His brother’s name is Papyrus._ Frisk stood there with their breath emitting white smoke. _Sans and Papyrus are brothers in Snowdin._ Frisk can see Papyrus, running towards them. _Unlike his brother, Papyrus is a nobody._ Frisk told Papyrus that something was wrong. _Papyrus doesn’t know a thing._ Papyrus listened, eye sockets looking around and back at the Human. _Papyrus doesn’t have a job, even if he wanted to._ Papyrus calls the Human to follow him, saying he needs them to wait in Sans’ station for a while to keep warm. _Papyrus would trust anyone if he wanted to, which often brought his downfall._ Frisk agreed, resting inside the station. _Papyrus is an open target, never changing his attacks for his opponents’ advantage._ Papyrus gives them his scarf, telling them that everything will be all right. _That’s why he was one of the more interesting ones._ Papyrus told them to count to a hundred and he’ll come back with Sans. _But he’s still an idiot._ Frisk knew they weren’t lazy or sleepy, but they slept. _Flowey finished, looking up at Chara._ And everything turned dark.

 

[RESET]

 

Frisk woke up and looked around at their area. There was one thing that changed and it was the fact they were wearing Papyrus’ scarf. Frisk feels the cloth and realized some traces of dust and dirt. The DEF is unknown and it reads ***Sans made it with DETERMINATION.** Frisk stared at it _and Chara laughed_.

Frisk walked forward, wondering if this scarf would get recognized by anyone but since this was a RESET…

_Chara suddenly turned silent._

Everyone would see them as if they’ve seen a ghost.

_Chara is asking them to drop the scarf now._

Toriel is wondering where they’ve gotten the scarf, seeing it to be familiar to someone.

_Chara is screaming for them to take the scarf off, but Frisk refused._

Heading to Snowdin, the first one who greeted them was Papyrus who asked them to return his scarf.

_Chara told them to give it to the skeleton._

For the first time in Frisk’s life, they said NO to Papyrus and pulled their toy knife out.

_What are you doing?!_

Chara was screaming at them and Frisk doesn’t understand why the ghost should be afraid. _Why is there FEAR laced in their voice?_ They have EXP. _It’s as if Chara had seen this happen before._ They’ve done this before. _Chara readied to get in CONTROL._ They- Papyrus broke their MERCY button without hesitation.

 

**_Damn it Frisk!_ **

 

And Chara took over, slicing and dodging bone attacks as they dodged the silent Gaster blasters. No one was coming over. Sans wasn’t coming to save them. Frisk suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu.

 

**How many times have they danced before?**

 

“you got nerves getting my bro’s scarf.” An orange hooded Papyrus smoking, annoyed at the surprised human. “messing up timelines as if you own the place… ah~ we gotta do damage control for classic’s sake.”

 **“wait what-?”** Frisk looks down at the scarf to see it turn light blue, only to blink again and see Papyrus with fedora and tie. Pointing a gun at their head, the skeleton remarked. “No hard feelings Frisk since…”

“…It’s for your SOUL’s own good. **Chara.** Hold still.” Frisk watched the image shift to Papyrus wearing a black cloak, closing his eyes as if he has no other choice. Chara shifted their stances, irritated.

“Don’t give me that look, Chara.” Frisk blinks to see a blue star-themed Papyrus scratch the back of his skull. They were at a bridge area of some sort and they wore a star-themed space blue scarf. The skeleton looks at the Human. “If we don’t do this, Frisk will fall and the entire system will collapse.”

 ** _“So what if the system gets altered and someone goes missing? Sans can be replaced! You don’t need to erase our memories again!”_** Frisk listens to Chara’s logic, realizing Chara and Papyrus has talked about this for a long time it seems. Frisk feels very betrayed that Papyrus, their best friend knew what was going on. But they are also to blame, never telling the truth. Frisk realized they were already in a dark area with red skies. Papyrus wore a black themed royal guard attire. “How many times do I have to tell you Chara that you can’t replace a character when it’s embedded in the framework?”

 _“ **Then DELETE the world or RESET it. Why fix it?!** ”_ Chara must be worried about the loss of memories. Who wouldn’t when one false move and everyone is back to ZERO. Who knows? Maybe Chara might even become a tabula rasa if the memories are tampered too much-Wait a minute. Frisk finally regains control after: rolling away from dozens of Gaster blasters, pushing their feet to get a reversal momentum when the bones attacked them and jumping up just in time when they’re SOUL turned blue with bones shooting out from the ground. Right in front of them is Papyrus who looks like a Gaster.

 **“Wait! So there is a way to permanently DELETE someone?!”** Frisk shouts eagerly and as if time turned slow which it actually did. Chara looked at them in sheer horror and disgust while Gaster Papyrus’ eye lights turned to pinpricks. Frisk realized that there is another difference between them and Chara. While Chara wants the world to simply die over and over. Frisk wants a happy ending with a full conscience of its permanence. Change of scene and Frisk found themselves on the floor with a beast-like Papyrus looking down at them. “Yes… but there are too many negative consequences.”

“ **Then after the true ending… Can you delete me so there wouldn’t be any RESETs?** ” Frisk breaths out and Chara was the one who dodged the bones by rolling to the side. Chara was screaming at Frisk why they have to be so EMO at this specific life or death moment. _Frisk doesn’t understand._ Chara was shouting at them while dodging the bones and spikes. _Where was Sans when they fought?_

 

_” **Sans is here, but he can’t sense us idiot!** ”_

 

Chara bit their tongue as a bone stabbed them on the leg, tugging it out as they ducked from the sword wielding Papyrus with a funky outfit and parried it with their own toy knife.

 

**_“We’re at the boundary of reality and fantasy. Call it Schrödinger’s fucking box! Papyrus is going to extinguish our DETERMINATION here and let us forget everything in this timeline!”_ **

 

Chara answered as their knife broke. They had to use their healthy leg to kick the skeleton down to the ground and snatch the dropped sword.

 

**_“This is why I geared you away from him.”_ **

 

Frisk paused, confused. That wasn’t possible. Gaster said that wasn’t possible and he was the God of Magic what? Scene changed and Chara/Frisk was pushed to the entrance door by a horizontal magic. A Papyrus with wings looked at them, frowning sadly. “It seems Chara’s been studying.”

 

**_“Listen Frisk, by entering this chamber, everything is constant and everything that deviates are unrecognizable. Only the victor will remember and the other forget while everyone outside might think we’re dead or alive. Damnit! Dead and alive - It depends on the person who remembers this.”_ **

 

Chara/Frisk dodged the array of bone attacks and nearly yelped in surprise as they were thrown in the air. Reverting into their SOUL form, Chara/Frisk dodged all of the attacks in the air and slammed right at a stalactite. _DETERMINATION began to drip down._

 

**_“True. Papyrus is a nobody, but that is exactly why I hate him. Where will the fun be if you forget-?”_ **

 

“You do know adding more science stuff won’t have Frisk understanding that right?” A very tall Papyrus with jagged bloody teeth followed the Human’s fall to the ground several feet away from him.

 

**_“Papyrus is studying SOUL elements and the mind since emotions are what manifests the monster’s form. He initially wanted to find a way to maintain HOPE, but he found DESPAIR. DESPAIR led him to DELETION and EMPTINESS. Something that was even worse than non-existence… found in HOPE.”_ **

 

Chara/Frisk gets tossed in the air and around the ground like a rag doll, DETERMINATION is at 30%. Chara struggles to finish their sentence, knowing that this time… They are going to do Frisk a favor.

 

**_“I… I admit I might not remember everything. I want the world to crash and burn but you… partner. You’re one sick kid. If you want to die and pester this jolly skeleton’s accident... dig into the timeline and not get killed by this skeleton before our DETERMINATION reaches ZERO.”_ **

 

 “That’s enough Chara.” Papyrus with a black tuxedo looked down at the child and stepped on the chest where the SOUL lie. Frisk/Chara held onto the ankle, struggling to maintain their DETERMINATION.

 

**“But where?”**

 

Frisk pants as they experience (one at a time) different ways to die by the hands of Papyrus.

[RESTORE]

Frisk thinks this is purgatory and Chara isn’t responding…?

[RESTORE]

[RESTORE]

Wait a minute.

[RESTORE]

[RESTORE]

[RESTORE]

Frisk tries to dodge but still gets impaled. 'So much for that idea.'

[RESTORE]

[RESTORE]

.    .    .      .

Frisk struggled, determined to remember unlike before. _They feel like this has happened before._

.    .    .      .

Frisk grinned and invested in one world their inner consciousness. If at least of version of themselves remember, the knowledge will surely leak out right?

.    .    .      .

Frisk woke up in a place they never wanted to be in, but this was the only way.

.   .   .   .

Frisk walked forward, heading towards a Sans with a dark aura.

.  .    .

The figure turned around, bones and blasters in the air. _Why was he bleeding black gunk from his eyes?_

. .  .

 **“Sans!”** Frisk called out, even as DETERMINATION slowly disappeared from their body when the skeleton replies with a smile.

. .

 **“Thanks.”**  Frisk coughed blood, smiling. Sans’ functioning eye light turned small, shocked at the human’s praise.

**[RESET]**

{LOOP From the start.}

* * *

 

Frisk woke up in the bed of golden flowers, SOUL and mind fully recovered. Memories are partially removed so the brunette moves on with their journey.

[RESET]

Frisk wonders what is happening to them, if someone is toying with their actions. Several actions are limited, they can’t do what they want to do and SAVE is starting to wear them down in mind.

[TRUE RESET]

Frisk is starting to feel DESPAIR, but they refuse to give up as they trudge on to the happy ending.

[TRUE RESET]

They remember.

[RESET]

They asked Papyrus.

[SAVE]

Papyrus looks at them and says he doesn’t know.

**[LOAD]**

They believe him.

[RESET]

The thoughts are getting worse. Chara doesn’t care if they kill themselves again since the RESETs will never end. Flowey/Asriel proves otherwise, telling them not to give in.

[CONTINUE]

Sans and Papyrus tries everything but nothing worked. Sans is turning paranoid.

[CONTINUE]

Toriel is worried, asking them if they want anything to make them happy.

[CONTINUE]

Alphys is quiet, already experienced something similar. _Frisk **had** guilt and depression._

[CONTINUE]

Asgore wants to make them tea, wanting to be their guidance counselor or something.

[CONTINUE]

Undyne tells them to jog with them, says it’s good for the mind.

[CONTINUE]

Their human friends aren’t helping, they wouldn’t understand.

[CONTINUE]

Muffet gives food for free, hoping it will cheer them up.

[CONTINUE]

Grillby asks if they want to see fireworks at night.

[CONTINUE]

Canine units wanted to play fetch and other rowdy activities like Undyne.

[CONTINUE]

Mettaton asked them to join in his shows and movies, looking into a thick book.

[CONTINUE]

Gaster ask them to help him in his experiments, asking what’s wrong and what can be done.

[CONTINUE]

Everyone was growing worried.

RESET  [CONTINUE]

It didn’t work anymore.

[RESET]

Chara wonders if Sans can break if True Pacifist was done over and over.

[TRUE RESET]

Frisk allowed Chara to take control, unable to handle the emptiness in their SOUL.

[TRUE RESET]

Sans doesn’t know what he did wrong.

[TRUE RESET]

Sans wants to cheer them up, hoping Frisk comes back.

[TRUE RESET]

Chara is teasing Sans, taunting him for his stupidity. (If only Chara recalls Dusttale!Sans)

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Everyone just keeps on dying.

[TRUE RESET]

Frisk realized that the difference between RESET and TRUE RESET is the memory factor, seeing how Flowey forgets that they got murdered in the end. How does Sans remember though?

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Sans is still holding on unlike Frisk.

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Sans is getting tired.

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Sans is doubting himself.

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Sans is entering depression.

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Sans doesn't know what to do anymore.

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

[TRUE RESET]

Sans knows this has happened before.

[TRUE RESET] x 50

Sans is thinking of giving up.

[TRUE RESET] x 1,000

Sans is giving up. Papyrus is worried.

[TRUE RESET] x 100,000

Strange enough, before Sans finally thought of Chara’s offer, Chara was stabbed with an array of bones right in front of the skeleton. That’s when-

**[DELETE]**

Frisk blinked, looking around to see they were right back before Chara meets with Sans. Unfortunately, Sans is no longer there. Take one more step and-

[RESET]

Frisk takes control, asking for them to investigate the incident instead when Chara was wondering how that happened. Chara agrees and Frisk planned to do a neutral ending-

[RESET]

Chara and Frisk has a question mark above their heads, realizing that each time they kill, they revert back to the beginning. Having no choice, they go to the True Pacifist path where finally, at the ending of the story do the two realize Papyrus deviates from his role. He fell sick for no reason.

[CONTINUE]

Sans is _worried sick_ , not obvious from that face but he is. Papyrus says he’ll be fine. Frisk can see the STATs aren’t reflecting that. Papyrus’ STATS increased…. By a lot. Flowey says it’s always been that way. Chara agreed, but Frisk knows by heart every monster’s STATs. This was not Papyrus’ STATs.

…

Frisk tells Papyrus they remember, Papyrus has a question mark over their head and asks them what. Frisk confesses in front of everyone. No one believed them, but Frisk can see the tall skeleton turn silent, pondering at how they reached a conclusion. Frisk has to take another approach.

* * *

 

[TRUE RESET]

Frisk silenced Chara in this run, learning how through Gaster. Going to the True Pacifist Ending, Frisk confessed he killed Chara to Papyrus in front of everyone. Everyone is disturbed so Frisk corrects themselves by adding - in their dream but Papyrus got the gist. Papyrus doesn’t act any different so Frisk went up to him with a knife and said they’ll kill everyone if he won’t talk. Papyrus continues to pretend ignorance.

[TRUE RESET]

Frisk did a True Pacifist ending without killing Chara but begins murdering everyone with a curious Chara asking about their intentions. Everyone screamed and died except for Sans.

[TRUE RESET]

Flowey says they are sick, amazed how they could destroy a happy ending this way. Chara agrees, but they have a smile on. Sans always fights valiantly to protect the people he loves. Sans dies fi-No it’s Papyrus.

[TRUE RESET]

Flowey is starting to think nothing will change except Frisk had a hard time killing Gaster. Gaster and Asgore was a strong match. Sans will die first this-Nope. It’s still Papyrus.

[TRUE RESET]

Sans finally dies first. He must have locked Papyrus inside a room because Frisk can’t find them anywhere. Chara compliments Frisk, saying that they have more guts than Asriel – killing Humans.

[TRUE RESET]

[DELETE]

[TRUE RESET]

[DELETE]

 ~~[TRUE RESET]~~   **[CONTINUE]**

 ~~[TRUE RESET]~~   **[RESET]**

 ~~[TRUE RESET]~~   **[NEW GAME]**

...

..

.

.

.

 

 ~~~~**[TRUE RESET]**

 

“ **WON’T YOU GIVE UP?** ” Papyrus asked, annoyance leaked out like venom. No one fully understood Papyrus’ question. How can they when they’re all on the ground in a near death situation? Frisk tilts their head, bangs covering their closed eyes as their usual poker face turned into a cheerful smile. “ **I have no idea what you’re talking about.** ”

“ **I WISH YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH...** ” Papyrus sighs, “ **SINCE IT IS ALREADY YOUR 2,000,000,001ST RESET IN** **DESTROYING THE TRUE PACIFIST ENDING."**

Judging from the way the skeleton acts, the plan failed. Unfortunately, Frisk will need to corner the skeleton to fess up to his research. Papyrus crossed his arms, “IF ONLY YOU HADN’T BROKEN STRETCH, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE FOUND OUT… PROBLEMS.”

“It’s a simple request. If you don’t want to DELETE me, STORE me away and HIDE.” Frisk comments. Papyrus stared at the Human and shook his skull, looking down at the blood below the child. “FRISK. THAT’S LIKE ASKING ME TO KILL YOU AND HIDE YOUR CORPSE. THAT’S DISGUSTING. BESIDES, I HAVE A LIFE COMPARED TO YOU.”

“A justified cause if we want the RESETs to stop.” Frisk straightened their posture and twirled their butter knife. “ **Yet you still haven’t given in to my offer, Papyrus.** ”

“BECAUSE IT’S DUMB AND RECKLESS.” Papyrus covers his face, tired at the charade. Frisk has been destroying the True Pacifist timeline just to maintain it. Frisk points out with their butter knife. “Didn’t you say last time you couldn’t because everyone needed me, that I make Sans happy when it should’ve been you?”

“ALSO THE VARIANTS WON’T BE STABLE IF THE CORE IS REMOVED. WHY CAN’T YOU ASK GASTER TO DO THIS? HE CAN DO BETTER THAN ME.” Papyrus sits down on the chair, not caring if the pacifist he helped became a psychopath with the experience given. “AND IT’S A NO-“

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF AGAIN, AREN’T YOU?” Papyrus looks up in time for the suicide.

 

* * *

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

 “…” Papyrus remained on his bed, not the first since this is Frisk’s **2,000,000,002 nd** TRUE RESET. Papyrus tries to feel his surrounding, not bothered if he found himself in another timeline or what not but for the sake of knowing… It’s his timeline. Papyrus exhales, raising their hand to see the crimson gloves his older brother gave him. _He knows Frisk hates their power._ Papyrus sat up. _He knows existing can be a pain in the coccyx too._ Papyrus wondered if Sans was asleep. _But can’t they simply play along like the rest of them?_ Papyrus stood up, going to check on Sans for who knows how long.

 

“SANS? ARE YOU THERE?”

 

_If only he hadn’t reacted to that…_

No response. Papyrus didn’t even show worry as he pulled his phone up.

_But he’d be damned if he didn’t react to that_

He knows Sans is somewhere again. Here but not here, the Great Papyrus will find him!

_Right?_

Sans isn’t here, both physically and spiritually yet Papyrus knows Sans is present.

 

" **SANS... YOU HERE?** ”

 

Papyrus shook his head, 'WHO AM I KIDDING? OF COURSE HE’S NOT HERE.'

 

**“IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I’M COMING FOR YOU SO STAY DETERMINED FOR EVERYONE’S SAKE OKAY?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine this is what's really happening in Papyrus' timeline.
> 
> Frisk and Papyrus know they’re in a game.  
> {Pacifist games are worse than Genocide games yes?}
> 
> Papyrus knows Frisk will give in eventually.  
> But Frisk gave up giving in.


End file.
